Finally, You're Mine
by Irma YSWonKyuHae BoicElf
Summary: Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyunie setelah menikah. Maaf kalo jelek..WKS mari merapatt...GS/WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyunie  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- and other cast

Summary : Sequel of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyunie setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek ..

Setelah acara pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kyunie yg dilaksanakan di salah satu hotel mewah berbintang lima milik Choi Group, esok harinya atas paksaan ibundanya Ny Choi Heechul, Siwon langsung memboyong istri cantiknya untuk tinggal di Mansion Choi. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen untuk mereka tempati yg terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Namun rupanya untuk saat ini sang ibu belum mengizinkan Siwon dan Kyunie untuk mandiri. Alasannya karena sang nyonya rumah selalu kesepian jika sang suami sedang bepergian keluar kota atau keluar negeri. Sedangkan Jiwon anak bungsunya memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yg ditempatinya bersama Siwon sebelum Siwon menikah. Dan akhirnya Siwon pun menuruti keinginan sang ibu tercinta.

SKIP TIME

Three weeks after wedding, at Jeju Island

Pagi yg cerah di Pulau Jeju..

Disebuah kamar hotel mewah yg berlokasi di pulau Jeju, sepasang suami-istri masih asyik bergelung nyaman satu sama lain meskipun sang mentari pagi sudah menampakkan sinarnya menyinari bumi. Namun rupanya hal itu tidak mengusik tidur nyenyak pasangan pengantin baru yg sedang berbulan madu. Ya, Siwon dan Kyunie sedang berbulan madu di pulau Jeju, salah satu tempat destinasi terbaik di Korea Selatan. Setelah pernikahan mereka yg diadakan tiga minggu lalu, Siwon baru bisa mengajak istrinya berbulan madu sekarang, itu karena Siwon masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya. Tidak berapa lama Siwon pun terbangun. Ia menatap wajah sang istri yg masih terlelap dalam pelukannya setelah malam panas yg mereka lalui semalam. Memang bukan malam pertama namun tetap saja rasanya seperti saat pertama kali Siwon menjamah tubuh istrinya. Siwon pun terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa 'ganas' nya ia semalam. Pasti istri cantiknya sangat lelah melayaninya sampai pukul tiga pagi.

CUP

Siwon pun mengecup kening istrinya kemudian turun ke bibir semerah cherry milik Kyunie yg menggoda iman. Siwon pun perlahan melepaskan tangan Kyunie yg melingkar di pinggangnya. Kemudian Siwon beranjak hendak menuju kamar mandi, namun sebelum ke kamar mandi ia membenarkan selimut Kyunie yg melorot memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus istrinya yg dihiasi beberapa kissmark ciptaannya. Setelah selesai Siwon pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Uhh.. sudah pagi.." Kyunie pun terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

Perlahan Kyunie pun bangkit lalu duduk bersender pada ranjang. Kyunie sedikit meringis saat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Ia pun merona saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Uhh tenaga suaminya itu seperti kuda liar saja.

Ceklek

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi memakai handuk putih yg hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jangan lupakan bulir bulir air yg jatuh menuruni perut sixpacknya, membuat Siwon berkali-kali lipat semakin sexy.

Siwon pun berjalan mendekati istrinya yg nampaknya sedang terpesona akan tubuh sixpacknya "Morning my Luv.."

"Mo-morning juga Wonnie.."

CUP

"Morning kiss ku baby.." Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya.

"A-aku mandi dulu.." Kyunie pun melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya, kemudian dengan sedikit tertatih ia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi.

"Baby.. kau yakin bisa berjalan? mau ku gendong?" tanya Siwon begitu melihat cara berjalan istrinya.

"A-ani.. tidak perlu Wonnie, aku masih bisa berjalan" Kyunie pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa percintaan semalam.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyunie melihat suaminya tengah menyiapkan sarapan yg sudah dipesan sebelumnya untuk mereka berdua. Kyunie pun menghampiri suaminya yg tengah menata makanan kedalam piring saji.

"Eoh.. kau sudah selesai, baby?"

"Ne Wonnie, maaf gara-gara aku bangun kesiangan malah jadi kau yg menyiapkannya"

"Gwaenchana baby.. kau pasti sangat lelah karena semalam-.."

"Stop! jangan diteruskan.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. sudah lebih baik kita cepat sarapan"

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana, baby?"

"Ehm.. aku ingin ke pantai.. bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja.. aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi"

"Gomawo.. suamiku"

Setelah selesai sarapan, pasangan pengantin baru itu pun pergi menuju pantai yg terletak tak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Whoaa.. indahnya" Kyunie bergumam kagum

"Kau suka, baby?" tanya Siwon sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Kyunie.

"Hum.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah kepantai. Terakhir aku pergi kepantai saat berumur sepuluh tahun bersama ayah ibuku"

"Dan sekarang kau datang bersama suamimu yg akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu dan tak akan membiarkanmu bersedih. Aku akan berusaha mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu baby. Jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan padaku dan aku akan berusaha untuk mengabulkannya"

"Hihi.. kau terdengar seperti jin dalam teko ajaib saja"

"Yaa.. mana ada jin setampan dan sekeren aku?"

"Ckh.. dasar narsis"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, baby"

"Wonnie.."

"Yes baby?"

"Aku ingin.. jjajangmyeon pedas"

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ia membalikkan tubuh Kyunie agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau ingin.. jjajangmyeon pedas?"

"Ya"

"Ini masih pagi baby, kau ingin makanan pedas? lagipula bukankah tadi kita sudah sarapan?"

"Tapi aku masih lapar, Wonnie.. lagipula jjajangmyeon itu salah satu makanan kesukaanku, boleh ya?" Kyunie menatap suaminya seraya menampilkan puppy eyes mirip anak kucing minta dipungut.

"Huh, baiklah.. tapi jangan terlalu pedas, aku takut nanti perutmu bermasalah"

"Yeey.. suamiku memang yg terbaik" ucap Kyunie girang seraya memeluk Siwon. Entah mengapa ia masih lapar padahal tadi pagi ia sudah sarapan cukup banyak.

"Kajja kita cari kedai yg menjual jjajangmyeon" Dengan semangat Kyunie menarik lengan suaminya untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Siwon merasa ada yg sedikit aneh pada istri cantiknya.

Setelah menemukan kedai yg menjual jjajangmyeon Kyunie langsung memesan semangkuk jjajangmyeon pedas porsi besar untuk dirinya.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya sang pemilik kedai

"Kau ingin jjajangmyeon, Wonnie?"

"Tidak baby, aku masih kenyang. Kau saja yg pesan"

"Baiklah.. ahjumma, tolong satu porsi besar jjajangmyeon pedas. Oh iya kalau bisa tolong tambahkan keju dan telur diatasnya"

Siwon melongo mendengar pesanan istrinya. Jjajangmyeon ditambah keju?"

"Ah ne, akan saya siapkan.. tunggu sebentar"

Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan Kyunie pun datang. Ia menatap lapar semangkuk besar jjajangmyeon yg tersaji didepannya. Siwon yg melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat pesanan istrinya. Apa istrinya itu bisa menghabiskan semuanya?

"Selamat makaan" Kyunie pun mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya dengan semangat. Tidak sampai lima menit mie hitam dalam mangkuk besar itu sudah habis tak bersisa. Kyunie mengelus perutnya yg sudah kenyang.

"Huahh, kenyangnya.." Siwon menatap takjub nafsu makan istrinya yg akhir akhir ini sedikit bertambah. Biasanya para wanita akan berusaha untuk menjaga berat badannya. Mungkin istrinya termasuk sedikit cuek dalam urusan berat badan.

"Kau sudah selesai, baby? kajja kita pergi" Siwon pun mengajak istrinya berdiri kemudian membayar pesanan istrinya.

SKIP TIME

Setelah satu minggu berada di pulau Jeju, akhirnya Siwon dan Kyunie pun kembali ke Seoul. Sesampainya di Mansion Choi, sang nyonya besar menyambut kedatangan anak dan menantunya.

"Akhirnyaa kalian pulang juga, Umma sangat merindukan kalian" ucap Choi Heechul seraya memeluk anak-menantunya.

"Umma ini, seperti tidak pernah ditinggal saja"

"Yasudah ayo masuk, kasian Kyunie pasti lelah"

"Iya umma.. aku sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat"

"Istirahatlah sayang. Wonnie antar istrimu kekamar. Lihat wajahnya juga sedikit pucat. Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya ny Choi

"Ne umma, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah. Yasudah aku kekamar dulu umma"

"Ayo baby" Siwon pun mengantar Kyunie kekamar mereka yg berada di lantai dua.

Hayo Kyunie kenapa th?

TBC or End?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyunie  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- and other cast

Summary : Sequel of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyunie setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek ..

****

Prev part 1

"Akhirnyaa kalian pulang juga, Umma sangat merindukan kalian" ucap Choi Heechul seraya memeluk anak-menantunya.

"Umma ini, seperti tidak pernah ditinggal saja"

"Yasudah ayo masuk, kasian Kyunie pasti lelah"

"Iya umma.. aku sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat"

"Istirahatlah sayang. Wonnie antar istrimu kekamar. Lihat wajahnya jugasedikit pucat. Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya ny Choi

"Ne umma, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah. Yasudah aku kekamar dulu umma"

"Ayo baby" Siwon pun mengantar Kyunie kekamar mereka yg berada di lantai dua.

Part 2

Siwon memapah istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Sesampainya di kamar Siwon membaringkan istrinya diatas kasur king sizenya.

"Baby, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? wajahmu nampak pucat"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Wonnie.. hanya kelelahan saja. Mungkin setelah istirahat tenagaku bisa pulih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah sayang.."

CUP

Siwon mengecup kening istrinya. Kemudian Siwon menyelimuti istrinya dan hendak beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wonnie..."

"Ya, sayang.. kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Eum.. itu.. maukah kau menemaniku? a-aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu" ucap Kyunie disertai dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Siwon pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya, sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah sayang.. aku akan menemanimu"

Siwon pun berbaring disamping istrinya kemudian ia merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya. Siwon mencium pucuk kepala istrinya dan membelai rambut hitam panjang Kyunie yg terasa sangat halus. Kyunie menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman saat Siwon memeluknya. Ia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh suaminya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi sambil berpelukan.

****

Pagi hari yg cerah, Kyunie terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Ia pun bergegas menuju wastafel yg berada di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yg hanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Setelah selesai ia membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu mual dan muntah dipagi hari. Kyunie berpegangan pada sisi wastafel saat ia merasa kakinya sangat lemas. Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau saja Siwon tidak segera datang. Siwon yg terbangun saat mendengar suara istrinya muntah dikamar mandi pun bergegas menghampiri istrinya.

"Sayang... apa yg terjadi? kau tidak apa-apa? kita kerumah sakit ya?"

"Ti.. dak Wonnie, a-aku baik-baik saja, a-aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit"

"Tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja sayang" Siwon segera menggendong istrinya menuju kasur. Ia tau istrinya tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Tapi keadaan Kyunie membuatnya khawatir.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelfon Dokter Shinwoo dulu" Siwon kemudian menelfon Dokter Kang Shin Woo, dokter pribadi keluarga Choi.

Dokter Kang Shin Woo adalah dokter muda berusia tigapuluh dua tahun. Ia menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi menggantikan ayahnya yg sudah pensiun enam tahun lalu. Karena kemampuannya yg hampir setara dengan sang ayah, akhirnya Choi Hankyung pun memilihnya untuk menjadi dokter pribadi keluarganya dan juga sekaligus menggantikan sang ayah yg sudah tua. Duapuluh menit kemudian Dokter Shinwoo datang dan bergegas menuju kamar Siwon. Dokter Shinwoo segera memeriksa Kyunie setelah Siwon menceritakan yg terjadi pada istrinya setiap pagi. Sedangkan Kyunie hanya bisa terbaring lemas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku, hyung?"

"Tenang Siwon-ah, istrimu baik-baik saja, tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia hanya sedang mengalami morning sickness"

"Mo-morning sickness?"

"Ya, istrimu sedang hamil, kira-kira usia kandungannya empat minggu. Untuk lebih jelasnya lebih baik periksakan ke rumah sakit. Selamat ya, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah"

"Be-benarkah hyung? istriku sedang hamil?"

"Ya.. jangan biarkan istrimu melakukan pekerjaan berat karena usia kandungannya masih sangat muda dan juga rentan. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Ini aku berikan resep obat pereda mual dan beberapa vitamin untuk menguatkan kandungannya"

"Ne hyung.. terimakasih banyak.."

"Yasudah.. aku permisi dulu, aku harus kembali ke klinik. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku"

"Ne hyung.. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Mari kuantar kedepan"

"Tidak perlu Siwon-ah, kau disini saja temani istrimu. Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah dokter Shinwoo pergi, tidak berapa lama pintu kamar Siwon kembali terbuka. Kali ini sang ibu yg masuk dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Wonnie, bagaimana keadaan Kyunie?" tanya Choi Heechul begitu masuk kedalam kamar anaknya. Ia bisa melihat menantu cantiknya sedang tertidur.

"Kyunie tidak apa-apa umma, kata Shinwoo hyung ia sedang mengalami morning sickness"

"Morning Sickness? jadi maksudmu Kyunie sedang hamil?"

"Ne umma.. aku akan jadi ayah. Mungkin nanti aku akan memeriksakan Kyunie kerumah sakit.

"Oh Ya Tuhan.. terimakasih.. aku akan punya cucu dan aku akan jadi seorang nenek.. oh senangnya.. akhirnya doaku terkabul.. ah Umma harus menelfon Appamu"

Heechul segera keluar dari kamar anaknya. Ia tak sabar memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini kepada suaminya yg sedang berada di China. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah ibunya yg terkadang seperti Abg labil tidak ingat umur.

"Eunghhh..."

"Baby, kau sudah sadar? apa ada yg sakit?

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie, hanya sedikit pusing"

GREPP

Siwon segera memeluk istrinya, meluapkan rasa syukur dan bahagianya. Ia mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada istri cantiknya.

"Terimakasih baby.. terimakasih.. aku sungguh bahagia, sebentar lagi keluarga kita akan lengkap, kau, aku dan anak kita.."

"A-anak kita?"

"Ya sayang.. kau sedang hamil kira-kira empat minggu.."

"Be-benarkah Wonnie?"

"Iya sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ibu, dan aku akan jadi seorang ayah"

Kyunie pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya, ia sungguh bahagia sampai meneteskan airmata. Siwon yg merasa bajunya basah segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey.. baby, kenapa menangis heum?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap perlahan airmata Kyunie dengan ibujarinya.

"A-aku menangis karena bahagia, Wonnie.. hiks.. sebelumnya a-aku selalu merasa takut tidak bisa menjadi istri yg sempurna untukmu"

"Hey sayang, dengarkan aku.. Aku mencintai apa adanya dirimu, tidak peduli apapun kekuranganmu. Yang aku tau adalah aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, karena kau adalah separuh jiwaku. Tidak harus menjadi yg sempurna karena aku pun manusia yg tidak sempurna. Yg terpenting adalah kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain dengan cinta kita"

"Kau sudah memberitahu Bibi Leeteuk?"

"Belum sayang, mungkin nanti setelah kita memeriksakan kandunganmu ke rumah sakit"

"..."

"Hey sayang.. kenapa diam heum? kau hanya akan diperiksa saja untuk memastikan calon anak kita baik-baik saja. Kau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan calon anak kita bukan?"

Kyunie menggelengkan kepalanya "Baiklah Wonnie, a-aku mau kerumah sakit"

"Itu baru istriku, yasudah sekarang kau istirahat lagi, nanti jam 10 kita kerumah sakit"

"Kau tidak kekantor?"

"Tidak sayang, aku akan menemani istriku saja. Lagipula ada Yunho hyung yg menghandle pekerjaanku. Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi. Kau ingin makan sesuatu baby?"

"Eumm.. aku ingin..."

"Kyuuniee chagi... bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya Choi Heechul begitu melihat menantu cantiknya sudah sadar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, umma.. tidak perlu khawatir"

"Syukurlah, umma bahagiaa sekali, akhirnya sebentar lagi rumah ini akan ramai oleh tangis bayi. Umma sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu umma.."

"Umma, itu masih lama, masih delapan bulan lagi"

"Aishh diam kau Choi.. Oh iya tadi umma sudah menelfon appamu, katanya lusa ia akan pulang. Appamu juga sangat bahagia begitu tau ia akan jadi seorang kakek. Oh iya mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin apa-apa cepat beritahu umma ya, umma pasti akan menuruti apapun yg calon cucu umma inginkan"

TBC...  
Review juseyoo..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyunie  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- and other cast

Summary : Sequel of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyunie setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek ..

Prev part 2

"Kyuuniee chagi.. bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya Choi Heechul begitu melihat menantu cantiknya sudah sadar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, umma.. tidak perlu khawatir"

"Syukurlah, umma bahagiaa sekali, akhirnya sebentar lagi rumah ini akan ramai oleh tangis bayi. Umma sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu umma.."

"Umma, itu masih lama, masih delapan bulan lagi"

"Aishh diam kau Choi.. Oh iya tadi umma sudah menelfon appamu, katanya lusa ia akan pulang. Appamu juga sangat bahagia begitu tau ia akan jadi seorang kakek. Oh iya mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin apa-apa cepat beritahu umma ya, umma pasti akan menuruti apapun yg calon cucu umma inginkan"

Part 3

"Ne umma, terimakasih banyak"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih sayang, kerena kau adalah anak kesayangan umma dan appa"

"Jadi aku bukan anak kesayangan umma dan appa lagi?" tanya Siwon pura-pura ngambek

"Yak Choi.. kau tidak malu apa didepan istri dan calon anakmu bertingkah seperti bocah? Sudahlah umma mau bantu bibi Park siapkan sarapan dulu. Kyunie chagi, kau harus banyak istirahat ya, nanti umma suruh maid bawakan sarapanmu kesini"

"Ne umma, maafkan Kyunie tidak bisa membantu menyiapkan sarapan"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, yasudah umma turun dulu"

Ny Choi pun keluar dari kamar Wonkyu dan meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri yg tengah berbahagia. Siwon kemudian berbaring sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Aku bersyukur umma sangat menyayangimu, baby.. padahal aku tau umma itu type orang yg tidak mudah untuk didekati atau dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untukmu. Umma justru terlihat sangat menyayangimu seperti ke anak-anak nya sendiri"

"Benarkah? Padahal dulu aku takut tidak diterima oleh keluargamu, Wonnie oppa"

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk.."

Bibi Park, salah satu maid yg sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Choi sejak Siwon kecil datang membawakan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Kyunie.

"Maaf tuan muda, saya membawakan sarapan untuk nyonya muda"

"Ne, tolong taruh dimeja itu saja bi"

"Baik tuan muda.. tuan muda ingin sarapan disini atau dibawah?"

"Nanti saja saya turun"

"Baik tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi"

Setelah Bibi Park keluar, Siwon bangkit lalu mengambil sarapan Kyunie yg berada diatas meja.

"Nah baby.. kau harus sarapan dulu supaya tidak lemas, setelah itu minum obat dan vitaminnya"

"Baiklah.. tapi aku ingin disuapi oleh suamiku"

"Uh istriku sedang manja ya.. baiklah suamimu yg tampan ini akan menyuapimu.. ayo buka mulutmu sayang"

Siwon pun dengan senang hati menyuapi istrinya. Meskipun terkadang Kyunie merasa mual tapi ia tetap menghabiskan sarapan yg sudah dibuat oleh mertuanya.

"Sudah? nah sekarang minum obat dan vitaminnya" Siwon pun menyerahkan obat dan vitamin kepada Kyunie.

********

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Siwon dan Kyunie tengah bersiap-siap untuk kerumah sakit mengecek kandungan Kyunie.

"Kau sudah siap baby?"

"Ne.. aku sudah siap"

"Kajja kita turun.."

Saat sudah berada dibawah Siwon mencari keberadaan ibunya

"Bibi Park, apa bibi melihat umma?"

"Oh Nyonya besar tadi mendadak pergi ke butiknya tuan muda. Tadi beliau tidak sempat menemui tuan muda karena terburu-buru"

"Oh yasudah. Kami akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk check up"

"Baik tuan muda, hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne"

********

Tidak berapa lama Siwon dan Kyunie pun sampai di Haesung Hospital. Rumah sakit yg hampir empat puluh persen sahamnya milik Choi Group ini merupakan salah satu rumah sakit besar yg ada di Seoul. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah membuat janji dengan Dokter Park Shin Hye, dokter cantik spesialis kandungan yg bertugas di Haesung. Selain itu Dokter Shinhye juga masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan keluarga Choi dan sudah Siwon anggap sebagai noona nya. Dokter Shinhye memiliki tunangan yg juga seorang dokter. Namanya Dokter Yonghwa, seorang dokter muda, tampan dan salah satu dokter ahli bedah terbaik yg dimiliki Rumah Sakit Haesung. Siwon dan Kyunie pun menuju ke ruangan Dokter Shinhye.

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk"

"Annyeong Noona.."

"Oh Siwon-ah.. annyeong.. silahkan duduk"

"Noona perkenalkan ini istriku, Choi Kyuhyunie"

"Annyeong Shinhye uisa.."

"Oh annyeong.. tidak perlu formal begitu, panggil eonni saja. Maaf waktu itu aku tidak sempat datang ke acara pernikahan kalian karena saat itu aku sedang tidak berada di Seoul"

"Ne.. gwaenchanha, eonni"

"Bagaimana kabar noona dan Yonghwa hyung? kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?"

"Kabarku dan Yonghwa baik. Doakan saja kami bisa secepatnya menyusul kalian"

"Apa noona sedang sibuk?"

"Ah tidak.. hanya sedang memeriksa beberapa data pasien sambil menunggu kalian datang. Ayo kita langsung saja pemeriksaannya. Kyunie kau bisa berbaring diranjang itu"

"Ne eonni"

Kyunie pun berbaring diatas ranjang. Dokter Shinhye menyingkap sedikit kemeja Kyunie dan mengoleskan gel diatas perut Kyunie.

"Lihat Siwon-ah, itu calon anak kalian, usianya empat mingguan, jadi masih berbentuk gumpalan daging"

Siwon dan Kyunie memperhatikan layar monitor kecil yg menampilkan gumpalan daging yg berada dirahim Kyunie. Kyunie merasa terharu melihat calon anaknya yg tumbuh di rahimnya. Dia berjanji akan sepenuh hati menjaga anugrah terindah yg Tuhan berikan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Noona, i-itu calon anakku?"

"Ya Siwon-ah, kau harus menjaga istrimu baik-baik karena usia kandungannya masih sangat rawan. Aku sarankan agar istrimu tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat yg bisa membuatnya kelelahan"

"Ya noona, aku pasti akan menjaga istri dan calon anakku dengan sebaik-baiknya"

"Baiklah, kau bisa datang memeriksakan kandungan istrimu dua kali dalam satu bulan. Jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku"

"Baiklah noona, terimakasih banyak. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah ke rumah bersama Yonghwa hyung. Umma pasti senang jika noona datang"

"Oke, nanti aku dan Yonghwa akan berkunjung jika kami sama-sama libur, sampaikan salamku untuk Chullie umma dan Han appa"

"Akan kusampaikan. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu noona. Annyeong.."

"Eonni kami permisi dulu"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"

Siwon dan Kyunie keluar dari ruangan Dokter Shinhye dengan senyum bahagia. Setelah sampai di parkiran Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk istri cantiknya. Mobil mereka pun melaju meninggalkan Rumah sakit Haesung.

"Baby, rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu anak kita lahir"

"Ish, kau ini seperti umma saja"

"Aku sudah membayangkan kita bertiga akan pergi kepantai, kebun binatang, taman hiburan, dan ketempat-tempat yg menyenangkan"

"Ne, aku juga tidak sabar menantikan semua itu"

"Kau ingin langsung pulang atau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eum.. aku ingin mengunjungi bumonimku, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju pemakaman tempat orangtua Kyunie dikebumikan. Tidak lupa Kyunie membeli bunga untuk orangtuanya. Setelah sampai Kyunie berlutut dan meletakkan bunga yg dibawanya diatas pusara ayah dan ibunya. Dia sungguh merindukan ayah ibunya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas.

"Annyeong haseyo abeonim, eommonim"

"Appa, Umma.. Kyunie dan Siwon oppa datang. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Maafkan Kyunie baru mengunjungi appa dan umma, hiks.. Kyunie punya kabar baik, Kyunie hamil, kalian akan segera memiliki cucu, apa kalian senang? Kyunie sangat merindukan appa dan umma,hiks.."

Siwon yg berlutut disamping Kyunie meremas pelan bahu istrinya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan. Ia tahu pasti sangat sulit bagi Kyunie menjalani hidupnya tanpa orangtuanya. Meskipun tuan dan nyonya Lee pun sangat menyayangi Kyunie, namun tetap saja kasih sayang kedua orangtua tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

"Kita pulang?"

"Appa, umma.. Kyunie pulang dulu. Lain waktu Kyunie akan berkunjung lagi. Annyeong appa, umma.."

Kyunie pun bangkit dibantu Siwon. Sebelum pulang Kyunie menatap makam orangtuanya sekali lagi. Mobil Siwon melaju meninggalkan areal pemakaman.

TBC..

Chap 3 is up! Review juseyoo^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyunie  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- and other cast

Summary : Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyunie setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek ..

Prev Part 3

"Appa, Umma.. Kyunie dan Siwon oppa datang. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Maafkan Kyunie baru mengunjungi appa dan umma, hiks.. Kyunie punya kabar baik, Kyunie hamil, kalian akan segera memiliki cucu, apa kalian senang? Kyunie sangat merindukan appa dan umma,hiks.."

Siwon yg berlutut disamping Kyunie meremas pelan bahu istrinya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan. Ia tahu pasti sangat sulit bagi Kyunie menjalani hidupnya tanpa orangtuanya. Meskipun tuan dan nyonya Lee pun sangat menyayangi Kyunie, namun tetap saja kasih sayang kedua orangtua tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

"Kita pulang?"

"Appa, umma.. Kyunie pulang dulu. Lain waktu Kyunie akan berkunjung lagi. Annyeong appa, umma.."

Kyunie pun bangkit dibantu Siwon. Sebelum pulang Kyunie menatap makam orangtuanya sekali lagi. Mobil Siwon melaju meninggalkan areal pemakaman.

PART 4

Selama diperjalanan Kyunie hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah luar jendela. Moodnya mendadak turun saat ini. Siwon yg melihat istrinya hanya melamun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang istri.

"Baby.. kau ingin langsung pulang atau ingin kemana dulu?" tanya Siwon sambil menggenggam lengan Kyunie.

"Aku rindu bibi Leeteuk, Wonnie.."

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kesana.."

Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Lee, sudah hampir dua bulan lebih mereka tidak berkunjung kesana. Wajar jika sang istri merindukan bibi Leeteuk yg sudah dianggap seperti ibu kandungnya. Tidak berapa lama mobil Siwon sampai didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Lee. Kyunie sengaja tidak memberitahu bibinya kalau ia akan berkunjung. Siwon segera memencet bel yg berada disamping pintu. Tidak berapa lama terdengar langkah seseorang mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Nuguse...o.. Kyunieee..."

"Imoo... Kyunie kangen sekali.." Kyunie memeluk bibinya erat seolah mereka tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Aigoo... imo juga sangat merindukanmu sayang. Ayo masuk dulu, nak Siwon kita bicara didalam"

Ny Leeteuk segera menggandeng 'anak' kesayangannya masuk kedalam dan mendudukkannya disofa. Siwon pun duduk disamping istrinya.

"Tunggu sebentar imo buatkan minum dulu"

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot, imo"

"Tidak apa-apa, nak Siwon" Ny Leeteuk beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku datang kesini, Wonnie.."

"Apapun untukmu, babyKyu.. Lagipula sudah lama juga kita tidak kesini"

Ny Leeteuk pun datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman dan camilan didalam toples lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ayo silahkan diminum nak Siwon"

"Ne imo, terimakasih"

"Imo, kenapa sepi sekali? Donghae dan Samchoon kemana?"

"Donghae sudah dua hari berada di Mokpo, katanya dia rindu halmeoni nya. Oh iya Imo belum memberitahukan padamu kalau Donghae mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri. Lalu Samchoon mu sedang berada di China untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan milik ayahmu"

"Waah jinjja? Donghae akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana, Imo?"

"Kalau tidak salah ke Oxford"

"Waah.. daebak.. aku tidak menyangka akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan kuliah di tempat impiannya. Ah imo aku punya kabar gembira"

"Apa itu, sayang?"

"Aku.. sedang hamil, imo.."

LOADING...

1.. 2.. 3..

"Ah Jinjja?"

"Ne imo.. kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Wonnie"

"Benarkah itu, nak Siwon?"

"Ne imo.. Kyunie sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya empat minggu. Kami baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit memeriksakan Kyunie"

"Ahhh syukurlaahh.. Imo senang sekali mendengarnya. Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu baik-baik, sayang"

"Ne imo, aku pasti akan menjaga baik-baik kandunganku. Eum, Wonnie.."

"Ya sayang? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Eum entahlah.. tapi rasanya aku ingin makan bulgogi"

"Kau ingin bulgogi?"

"Ne.. tapi dengan tambahan saus strawberry dan dua atau tiga scoop eskrim coklat diatasnya, boleh yaaa...?" Kyunie menatap suaminya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Uh sungguh menggemaskan.

Siwon menatap bingung istrinya. Kenapa ngidamnya aneh sekali. Mana ada bulgogi ditambah saus strawberry dan eskrim. Sementara Ny Leeteuk hanya bisa melongo mendengar permintaan ngidam keponakan tersayangnya. Akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon pun mengiyakan permintaan istri cantiknya.

"Arasseo.. kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakan pesananmu. Imo, aku titip Kyunie sebentar ne"

"Ne.. nak Siwon, hati-hati dijalan"

"Jangan lama-lama, Wonnie.."

Siwon segera pamit untuk membelikan pesanan istrinya. Pertama ia membeli bulgogi dulu. Lalu setelah itu ia pergi ke minimarket mencari 'topping' untuk bulgogi pesanan istrinya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Siwon kembali kerumah Ny Lee sambil membawa pesanan istrinya. Sesampainya didalam Siwon tidak mendapati istrinya diruang tamu.

"Kemana istriku?" monolog Siwon

"Ah nak Siwon, kau sudah datang?"

"Ne imo, ah iya Kyunie kemana?"

"Dia sedang berada dikamarnya"

"Ah yasudah, imo boleh pinjam dapurnya sebentar? aku akan 'meracik' pesanan Kyunie"

"Ya silahkan.. aduh maafkan Kyunie ya kalau ngidamnya aneh begitu"

"Ah tidak apa-apa imo, saya senang melakukannya. Kalau begitu Siwon permisi kedapur dulu"

Siwon pun segera pergi kedapur lalu mengeluarkan pesanan istrinya dari dalam kantung plastik yg dibawanya. Ia segera 'meracik'nya sesuai dengan permintaan sang istri. Setelah selesai Siwon segera membawanya menuju kamar istrinya.

TOK..TOK..TOK...

"Baby.. kau didalam?"

"Ne Wonnie, masuklah tidak dikunci"

Siwon pun masuk sambil membawa semangkuk besar bulgogi dengan topping yg 'istimewa'. Dilihatnya istrinya tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil membuka sebuah album photo. Siwon meletakkan mangkuk tersebut diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Kyunie.

"Kau sedang apa, baby?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk disamping istrinya.

"Ah.. ini.. aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat album photo saat aku dan Donghae masih kecil. Haahh aku jadi merindukan anak itu"

"Kenapa tidak telfon saja, atau videocall"

"Ahh matta.. kau benar Wonnie. Tunggu sebentar aku akan melakukan panggilan VC"

Kyunie pun mencari kontak Donghae diponselnya lalu ia melakukan panggilan Video call. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya nampak lah wajah tampan adik sepupunya. Nampaknya Donghae tengah tidur siang.

"Yeoboseyo.." ucap Donghae dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Annyeong Donghaeee-ah .."

"Uh.. nuguya?seperti kenal suaranya"

"Yakk ikan.. bangun dan buka matamu!"

Donghae pun bangun dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar pandangannya menjadi jelas.

"OHH.. Noona-yaa.. Noona bagaimana kabarmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu noona.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu adik kecilku.."

"Yaakk noona.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah besar"

"Hahaha.. oh iya coba tebak noona berada dimana?" tanya Kyunie sambil memperlihatkan background dibelakangnya.

"Eum noona sedang berada di.. kamar? Ah cham.. sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan background dibelakang noona, nampak seperti di... kamar noona yg ada dirumahku.."

"Memang aku berada dirumahmu"

"Wahh jinjja? kenapa noona tidak bilang kalau akan berkunjung? kalau noona memberitahuku lebih dulu aku pasti sudah langsung pulang. Kapan noona datang?"

"Satu jam yg lalu. Wonnie juga ikut"

"Benarkah? lalu kemana Siwon hyung?"

"Ada, dia sedang tiduran diatas pahaku. Kau mau lihat?" Kyunie pun mengarahkan ponselnya didepan wajah Siwon. Siwon pun mengambil ponsel yg dipegang Kyunie.

"Annyeong Hae-ah.."

"Yakk Hyuung.. kau enak sekali bisa bermanja-manja dengan noonaku"

"Tentu saja, aku kan suaminya. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yg aku inginkan. Bukan begitu baby?"

Kyunie hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatap mata bulat istrinya lalu turun ke bibir cherry Kyunie yg nampak sangat menggiurkan bagi Siwon. Siwon sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya kearah samping, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya agar ia bisa mencium bibir ranum istrinya. Kyunie yg mengerti akan keinginan suaminya itupun menutup matanya.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- and other cast

Summary : Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyunie setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek ..

Prev Part 4

"Annyeong Hae-ah.."

"Yakk Hyuung.. kau enak sekali bisa bermanja-manja dengan noonaku"

"Tentu saja, aku kan suaminya. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yg aku inginkan. Bukan begitu baby?"

Kyunie hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatap mata bulat istrinya lalu turun ke bibir cherry Kyunie yg nampak sangat menggiurkan bagi Siwon. Siwon sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya kearah samping, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya agar ia bisa mencium bibir ranum istrinya. Kyunie yg mengerti akan keinginan suaminya itupun mulai menutup matanya.

Part 5

Kedua belah bibir tersebut akhirnya saling menempel. Siwon bangkit lalu duduk disamping istrinya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Siwon menyesap pelan bibir istrinya yg selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir istrinya, sedangkan Kyunie dengan senang hati membuka sedikit mulutnya agar lidah Siwon bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengeksplor apapun yg berada didalamnya. Ciuman yg awalnya ringan itupun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin intens dan menuntut. Kyunie sedikit kewalahan menerima ciuman dari suaminya yg Kyunie akui sangat memabukkan itu.

"Mmmh..."

Kyunie mengerang tertahan saat dirasa salah satu tangan Siwon meremas pinggangnya. Tanpa mereka sadari Donghae melihat apa yg dilakukan kakak ipar dan noona kesayangannya dikarenakan Siwon masih memegang ponsel tersebut dan sambungan video call itu belum terputus. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat adegan kissing live yg terlihat sedikit ehm erotis itu terjadi didepan matanya.

"YAKK Hyung.. noona.. kenapa kalian malah... aisshhh kalian merusak kesucian matakuu.."

Kyunie segera melepas tautan bibirnya begitu ia mendengar suara Donghae dari ponselnya yg dipegang Siwon. Astaga ia lupa kalau tadi ia sedang video callan dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"O-oh.. Hae-ah, mian"

Sedangkan Siwon merasa jengkel karena salah satu kegiatan favoritenya terganggu karena ulah adik iparnya tersebut.

"Yaa Lee Donghae.. kau ini mengganggu saja!"

"Yak Hyung.. harusnya aku yg marah.. kau ini memang mesum sekali.. pantas saja kalau kau dijuluki kuda mesum!"

"Ya! Memang kenapa kalau aku mesum? toh aku mesum hanya pada istriku saja"

"Yayaya.. terserahmu sajalah.. yasudah noona, hyung, barang kali kalian mau melanjutkan acara tadi. Jangan lupa buatkan keponakan(?) untukku ya"

"Calon keponakan(?)mu sudah ada Hae-ah, disini.." ucap Kyunie sambil menunjuk perutnya.

"Maksud noona?"

"Ck.. kau ini polos atau bodoh? istriku sedang hamil" rupanya Siwon masih sedikit jengkel pada Donghae.

"Wonnie..."

LOADING...

1.. 2... 3...

"Mwo? Noona sedang hamil?"

"Ne Hae-ah.. sudah empat minggu"

"Whoaaaah.. Daebakk.. noona chukkaee.. akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan(?).."

"Ne Hae-ah.. makanya kau cepat pulang, kau tidak ingin menyapa calon keponakanmu,hm?"

"Arrasso arasso.. nanti sore aku akan langsung pulang.. noona akan menginap kan?"

"Molla.. aku belum memberitahu Chullie umma"

"Yaah noona.. jebal noona menginap saja, satu hari saja. Aku sungguh merindukan noona"

"Yaa semua tergantung suamiku mau menginap atau tidak"

"Siwon hyung.."

"Hn?"

"Hyung..kau marah padaku? maaf kalau tadi aku mengganggumu, aku hanya sedikit shock.. Hyung.. jebal menginap saja ne.."

"Hah molla..." Siwon memasang wajah datarnya

"Hyung jebaaall.."

Donghae masih merengek meminta agar mereka mau menginap malam ini. Siwon sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah merengek Donghae yg sungguh tidak cocok dengan umurnya. Tapi ia tahan dengan tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Wonniee..."

Siwon melirik kearah istrinya yg sepertinya tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya, memohon agar bisa menginap. Hah, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan istrinya Siwon tidak bisa untuk menolak. Ia terlalu mencintai istri cantiknya itu.

"Baiklah.. kita menginap. Nanti aku akan menelfon umma dan mengatakan kalau kita akan menginap disini"

"Yeeeayyyy, gomawo Wonnie.."

"Cheonma, baby.. apapun untukmu"

"Yeeayyy... terimakasih Hyung.. kau memang yg terbaik"

"Yayaya, sudah matikan sambungannya"

"Okey hyung, noona.. sampai bertemu nanti malam.. bye.."

PIK

Sambungan video call itupun akhirnya terputus. Siwon kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Kyunie.

"Baby.."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau menikah denganku, terimakasih kau mau menemani hari-hariku dan menjadi pelengkap hidupku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuniebaby.."

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu, Wonnie.."

"Kita lanjutkan yg tadi?" Siwon mengerling nakal pada istrinya.

"Uhm.. bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah baby... kau tau tadi aku sudah hard saat mendengar desahan sexy mu"

PLAK

Kyunie memukul tangan Siwon saat mendengar ucapan frontal suaminya itu.

"Ish.. kau ini memang mesum sekali, tuan Choi"

"Hanya padamu, nyonya Choi.. Ayolah.. kau tak kasian pada benda kesayanganmu ini?"

"Baiklah.. tapi sebelumnya kunci pintunya dulu"

"Ayay captain!" Secepat kilat Siwon segera bangkit lalu mengunci pintu kamar agar tidak ada yg mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Dan selanjutnya mulai terdengar desahan-desahan erotis yg berasal dari pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Kita tinggalkan pasangan yg sedang menikmati surga dunia tersebut.

SKIP SKIP SKIP

Malam harinya at Mansion Choi...

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam terlihat memasuki pekarangan Mansion Choi, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang tuan dan nyonya rumah yg datang. Rupanya selepas dari butiknya sang nyonya rumah Choi Heechul pergi kekantor suaminya untuk mengajak pulang bersama. Awalnya Choi Hankyung berniat pulang agak malam karena masih ada beberapa berkas penting yg harus ia pelajari untuk bahan rapat besok pagi dengan salah satu investor perusahaan asal Jepang, tuan Yamamoto. Namun apalah daya Choi Hankyung tidak akan bisa melawan kemauan istri cantiknya saat istrinya itu datang kekantor dan mengajaknya pulang bersama meskipun pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak. Istrinya yg mengamuk lebih menyeramkan daripada pekerjaannya yg terbengkalai.

Setelah masuk kedalam Hankyung heran mendapati rumahnya nampak sepi. Biasanya saat ia pulang dari kantor ia akan mendapati anak dan menantunya sedang menonton Tv dengan sang anak yg berbaring diatas paha menantunya.

"Chullie, kenapa rasanya sepi sekali? kemana Siwon dan Kyunie?"

"Oh iya.. aku lupa memberitahumu, Hannie.. tadi siang setelah pulang dari check up Siwon bilang mereka akan menginap dirumah besan kita karena Kyunie merindukan bibinya itu"

"Ohh begitu, jadi...?"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Jadi.. malam ini.. hanya kita berdua?" Hankyung berkata sambil berjalan pelan kearah istrinya yg berada didekat anak tangga.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Heechul mendadak gugup saat suaminya bertingkah seperti seekor singa yg hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku.. sangat merindukanmu, kitten"

Hankyung sudah sampai didepan istrinya yg terlihat masih mematung. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya meskipun umur mereka bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi. Jelas saja istrinya masih cantik diusianya yg hampir mendekati kepala lima, karena Heechul satu minggu sekali rutin kesalon untuk perawatan. Hankyung merapikan poni yg sedikit menutupi mata indah istrinya. Mata bulat besar yg selalu mampu membuatnya terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang.."

Heechul masih terdiam saat tangan kekar suaminya membelai lembut wajahnya. Ia selalu menyukai saat Hankyung bersikap lembut seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun memang Hankyung tidak pernah sekalipun bertindak kasar terhadapnya.

Hankyung mulai memajukan wajahnya, ia sungguh sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir manis istrinya tidak peduli jika mereka kini masih berada diruang Tv dan ada yg melihat.

CUP

Hankyung mengecup dan menyesap pelan bibir cherry Heechul yg selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Chullie-ah.. mau membuatkan adik untuk Siwon?"

TBC..

Yaa ampunn, apa ini? maafkn diriku yg agak sedikit, konslet? Masih ditunggu reviewnya chingu, gomawo^^..


	6. Chapter 6

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- Lee (Kim) Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- and other cast

Summary : Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyunie setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek .

Prev Part 5

"Kau sangat cantik sayang.."

Heechul masih terdiam saat tangan kekar suaminya membelai lembut wajahnya. Ia selalu menyukai saat Hankyung bersikap lembut seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun memang Hankyung tidak pernah sekalipun bertindak kasar terhadapnya. Hankyung mulai memajukan wajahnya, ia sungguh sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir manis istrinya tidak peduli jika mereka kini masih berada diruang Tv dan ada yg melihat.

CUP

Hankyung mengecup dan menyesap pelan bibir cherry Heechul yg selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Chullie-ah.. mau membuatkan adik untuk Siwon?"

PART 6

Heechul membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan suaminya. Heechul langsung memukul lengan Hankyung menggunakan kipas tangan kesayangannya yg selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Bisa-bisanya suaminya yg tampan bak pangeran dari negeri china itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

PLAK

"Aww, appo yeobo.."

"YAK! China Oleng PABBO! kau fikir berapa umur Siwon mau memberikannya adik? Demi Tuhan Hannie, sebentar lagi kau dan aku akan menjadi harabeoji dan halmeoni. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ingin memberikan adik untuk Siwon? Oh astaga.."

"He-he.. mian yeobo.. tapi siapa tahu Tuhan mau mengabulkannya dan kau bisa hamil lagi"

"Aku tidak mau hamil lagi! Dan kau..! kalau sampai nanti aku hamil lagi, akan ku kebiri Hancondamu!" ucap Heechul sadis seraya naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

"M-mwo? a-andwe! jangan lakukan itu sayang.. oke baiklah kita tidak akan punya anak lagi, tapi setidaknya kau masih mengizinkan benda kesayanganmu ini menengok sarangnya kan? pleasee yeobo.."

Hankyung mengikuti Heechul sampai didepan pintu kamar mereka. Heechul yg hendak membuka kenop pintu pun membalikkan badannya lalu menatap suaminya yg tengah memohon.

"Hahhh.. baiklah.. tapi ingat, kau harus pakai pengaman! kau mengerti my Prince Hankyungiee?"

"Siapp laksanakan my Princess Heechullie"

KYAAAAA

Heechul memekik terkejut saat Hankyung langsung menggendongnya ala bridal. Ia pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung agar tidak terjatuh. Dan selanjutnya pintu kamar tuan dan nyonya besar itupun tertutup rapat menandakan tidak boleh ada satupun yg mengganggu kegiatan favorit mereka.

SKIP SKIP SKIP

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Lee..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Siwon dan Kyunie sedang menonton acara Tv saat terdengar suara bel pintu.

"Siapa yg datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Siwon

"Umma.. Noona.. Hyuung.. aku pulaang" terdengar sebuah suara dari luar

"Ah.. itu Donghae.." Kyunie pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ceklek

"Hae-ah.."

"Noona-ya.. bogosipeosseo.." Donghae segera memeluk erat noona kesayangannya.

"Nado Hae-ah.. noona juga sangat merindukanmu"

"Ya ya ya Lee Donghae! jangan terlalu erat memeluk istriku!"

"Ups.. mian hyung.. noona, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.. kufikir suami mesummu ini tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari 'istana' nya"

"Ya ya ya! kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Wonnie, sudahlah.. Noona juga senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Hae-ah.."

"Hyung.. bagaimana kabarmu? kau menjaga noonaku dengan baik 'kan?"

"Kabarku sangat baik Hae-ah, tentu saja aku menjaga istriku dengan sangat baik"

"Syukurlah.. aku tidak salah menyerahkan noona untuk kau jaga, hyung.. Oh iya, umma kemana noona?"

"Ummamu sudah tidur, mungkin beliau kecapean. Yasudah istirahatlah kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh"

"Ya noona.. kalau begitu aku kekamarku dulu, aku ingin langsung istirahat, jalja noona, hyung.."

"Ne.. jalja Hae-ah"

"Baby, ayo kita juga istirahat, besok kita harus kembali ke mansion"

"Ne Wonnie, aku juga sudah mengantuk.."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Malam ini aku ingin.. menengok uri baby, bolehkah sayang?"

"Uhm.. te-tentu saja boleh"

"Asssaa..."

KYAAAA

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung menggendong istri cantiknya ala bridal yg membuat Kyunie terkejut. ckckck.. kelakuan ayah dan anak memang sama saja!

* * * * * * * *

Pagi yg cerah masih di kediaman keluarga Lee..

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima lebih limapuluh menit. Ny Leeteuk sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk penghuni rumah. Sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan sepasang tangan kekar yg melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, my angel.."

"Ah Kanginnie, kau mengagetkanku.. selamat pagi juga"

"Hmm kau tidak membangunkanku" ucap Kangin seraya menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher istrinya. Ia selalu suka menyesap aroma tubuh istrinya yg selalu membuatnya bergairah.

"Kau pulang larut malam dan kulihat tidurmu juga sangat pulas, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kanginnie lepaskan dulu nanti aku tidak selesai-selesai memasaknya"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bukankah kau ada rapat pagi ini, lekas mandi nanti ku siapkan bajunya. Sekarang biarkan aku selesaikan masakanku dulu"

"Hahhh.. baiklah.. rasanya aku malas kekantor" ucap Kangin seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Leeteuk membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kearah suaminya.

CUP

Kangin sedikit terkejut mendapat ciuman dari istrinya. Karena biasanya ia yg selalu memulai rutinitas morning kiss mereka.

"Morning kiss untukmu, ja cepatlah mandi racoon kesayanganku"

"My angel.. entah kenapa aku jadi menginginkanmu"

"Ya! cepat sana mandi.. kalau tidak kau tidak akan dapat jatah malam ini"

"Arasseo.. arasseo.. galak sekali.. apa kau sedang hamil lagi?"

"Ya!"

Kangin pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka. Terkadang istrinya yg seperti malaikat itu bisa sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

Kyunie terbangun saat sinar mentari masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya. Ia melihat jam di atas meja nakas menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima menit. Ia kesiangan gara-gara semalam suami tampan nan mesumnya meminta jatah sampai tiga ronde. Sementara itu Siwon masih tertidur pulas. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Uhh ia merasa badannya lemas meskipun Siwon tidak bermain kasar. Kyunie bangkit perlahan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yg terasa lengket. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia segera turun untuk membantu bibinya yg pasti sedang memasak sarapan.

"Selamat pagi imo.."

"Oh.. pagi juga sayang, kau sudah bangun? bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Uh? ya tidurku nyenyak imo.. Donghae belum bangun, imo?"

"Belum, anak itu pasti akan bangun siang. Ah Kyunie sayang, tolong lanjutkan ini dulu, tinggal kau masukkan bumbunya, kalau sudah matang lalu bawa ke meja makan, imo mau menyiapkan pakaian samchoonmu dulu"

"Ne imo.."

Kyunie pun memasukkan bumbu yg sudah dihafal nya lalu mengaduk sup ayam ginseng dan mencicipinya, hemm neomu masshita..! Ia pun mematikan kompor lalu menuangkan sup tersebut kedalam mangkuk besar. Setelah selesai ia menatanya di meja makan bersama hidangan yg lain. Hmm nampaknya ia harus membangunkan suami tampannya.

Kyunie naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat suaminya masih meringkuk dibawah selimut. Dan pastinya suami tampannya itu tidak memakai apa-apa selain selimut yg menutupi tubuhnya. Kyunie masuk kekamar mandi lalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya. Setelah itu ia segera membangunkan suaminya.

"Wonnie.. bangun sudah siang.." Kyunie menyingkap selimut sampai sebatas perut Siwon

"Hmmmm...sebentar lagi baby"

"Bangun Wonnie.. kau tidak ingin pulang ke mansion?"

Siwon pun membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada wajah cantik istrinya, pipinya yg nampak chubby, dan jangan lupakan bibir semerah cherry milik Kyunie yg seakan mengundangnya untuk melumatnya.

CUP

Siwon mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir manis istrinya "Morning baby.."

"Morning juga.. ja sebaiknya kau cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan"

"Hmm.. apa kau ingin mandi bersamaku, baby?"

"Aku sudah mandi, Wonnie.. mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

TBC...

Mian chingu klo side story ny jd bbrapa chap, entah sampe berapa chap tergantung stok ide. Review juseyo^^..


	7. Chapter 7

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- Lee (Kim) Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- and other cast

Summary : Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek.

Prev part 6

"Wonnie.. bangun sudah siang.." Kyunie menyingkap selimut sampai sebatas perut Siwon

"Hmmmm...sebentar lagi baby"

"Bangun Wonnie.. kau tidak ingin pulang ke mansion?"

Siwon pun membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada wajah cantik istrinya, pipinya yg nampak chubby, dan jangan lupakan bibir semerah cherry milik Kyunie yg seakan mengundangnya untuk melumatnya.

CUP

Siwon mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir manis istrinya "Morning baby.."

"Morning juga.. ja sebaiknya kau cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan"

"Hmm.. apa kau ingin mandi bersamaku, baby?"

"Aku sudah mandi, Wonnie.. mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

PART 7

"Hahh baiklah.. padahal aku ingin mandi bersamamu" ucap Siwon seraya duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kalau kita mandi bersama, bukan tak mungkin kau akan memakanku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelakangi Siwon. Ia tengah mencari baju untuk suaminya. Tak lupa ia juga akan membawa sedikit pakaiannya ke mansion Choi.

Siwon memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Tak lupa ia mengelus perut Kyuhyun, menyapa calon anaknya yang masih berusia empat minggu lebih. Siwon menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat dan bergairah tentunya.

"Hehehe.. kau tau saja baby.. tapi bukankah morningsex bagus untuk kesehatan"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Suami tampannya ini benar-benar mesum. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya lalu menatap suaminya yang tengah tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipi yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sungguh mahakarya Tuhan yang sempurna. Ia sangat bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya jodoh seperti Siwon, yang tulus mencintainya apa adanya meskipun ia hanya seorang yatim piatu. Dan jangan lupakan ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang sangat menyayanginya.  
Tak terasa mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Seandainya ayah dan ibunya masih hidup, kebahagiannya pasti akan semakin lengkap. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran calon buah hati mereka yang tumbuh dirahimnya.

"Baby, ke-kenapa menangis heum?"

Siwon mengusap airmata Kyuhyun yang mengalir dipipinya. Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa untuk memeluk erat suaminya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon sambil berusaha meredam isakannya.

"Won-wonnie.."

"Ya sayang.. ada apa? ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengelus punggung istrinya mencoba memberikan kenyamanan.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan a-aku.."

"Hey baby, siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu, heum? aku akan selalu mendampingimu, membahagiakanmu dan menjagamu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Aku juga masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi bersamamu dan anak-anak kita, melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa lalu menikahkan mereka. Uljima baby.. nanti uri baby bisa sedih kalau tau mommynya menangis.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus airmatanya. Ia tak tau kenapa ia jadi sangat sensitive, mungkin benar bawaan baby. Siwon yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi chubby istrinya. Ia memberikan kecupan dikening, kedua mata bulat Kyuhyun lalu terakhir bibir cherry Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan istrinya tenang ia pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Yasudah aku mandi dulu, jangan memikirkan hal apapun yang bisa membuatmu bersedih, karena itu bisa berpengaruh pada bayi kita, heum?"

"Ne Wonnie.."

#####WonKyu#####

SKIP TIME

Setelah selesai sarapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun pamit pada keluarga Lee untuk kembali ke mansion Choi. Mereka pun sudah berada didalam mobil menuju mansion Choi. Sebenarnya Siwon masih ingin menemani istrinya, namun sang ayah sudah menelfonnya agar segera kekantor mengingat akan ada rapat penting pukul sembilan nanti.

"Kau akan pergi kekantor hari ini, Wonnie?"

"Ne baby, appa menelfonku dan mengatakan akan ada rapat penting jam sembilan. Hahh.. sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu, mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mengingat aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab dikantor. Maafkan aku baby"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti.. Kita kan masih bisa berlibur lagi lain waktu"

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di mansion Choi. Siwon segera turun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya. Ia melihat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih tigapuluh menit. Masih ada waktu sebelum ia pergi kekantor. Siwon mengambil tas dijok belakang yang berisi sedikit pakaian Kyuhyun. Ia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Saat hendak naik keatas, Siwon melihat ibu dan ayahnya tengah berada didapur, dengan sang ayah yang memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Ia kira sang ayah sudah berada dikantor, ternyata malah asyik bermesraan seolah dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. ckckck.. sungguh tidak ingat umur.

"Kenapa Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat suaminya terdiam

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa baby, hanya sedang melihat drama telenovela live"

"Huh? maksudnya?"

"EHEM...Uhuk.. uhukk.."

Heechul yang mendengar suara deheman orang lain pun segera melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Ahh Wonnie, Kyubaby.. kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul sedikit gelagapan

"Ne umma.. sudah cukup lama untuk menonton drama telenovela live"

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum melihat sang suami menggoda ibu mertuanya.

"Ah Kyubaby, sudah sarapan, bagaimana cucuku hari ini? ia baik-baik saja didalam kan?" tanya Heechul seraya mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah umma.. cucu umma baik-baik saja, bahkan ia mau diajak sarapan"

"Appa.. kufikir appa sudah berangkat kekantor, ternyata masih dirumah"

"Rencananya appa berniat berangkat bersamamu, cepat bersiap-siap, appa tunggu dimobil"

"Ne appa.. aku siap-siap dulu, kajja baby"

"Umma, Kyu kekamar dulu ya.."

"Ya sayang.."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Siwon pun turun dan segera menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu bersama ibunya, kebiasaan ala pengantin baru.

"Kau sudah siap Siwon?"

"Ne appa, tunggu sebentar"

"Sayang, aku berangkat dulu. Baik-baik dirumah jangan terlalu lelah. Jika kau bosan kau bisa ikut umma ke butiknya"

"Ne Wonnie, oh iya nanti siang bolehkah aku kekantormu untuk membawakan bekal makan siang?"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, nanti sekalian kita makan siang bersama. Kau bisa meminta Kang ahjussi untuk mengantarmu, jangan pergi sendiri"

"Siap kapten!"

"Nah baby, appa berangkat kerja dulu ne, baby baik-baik didalam sana, jangan nakal, cepatlah tumbuh sehat dan lahir anakku, appa dan umma sangat menyayangimu" ucap Siwon sambil mengecup perut istrinya penuh sayang

CUP

Gantian Siwon mencium baby bibir Kyuhyun. Sementara tuan dan ny Choi tersenyum melihat putra sulung mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Aku berangkat, umma aku titip Kyunie ne"

"Yayaya, tanpa kau suruh pun umma pasti akan menjaga menantu dan calon cucu umma. Sudah lebih baik kalian segera berangkat, nanti keburu macet jalannya" ucap Heechul 'mengusir' suami dan anaknya agar segera berangkat kekantor.

"Yeobo, aku pergi dulu.. CUP " Kini gantian sang kepala keluarga alias Choi Hankyung yang mencium bibir istrinya. Rupanya ia tidak mau kalah dengan sang anak.

Akhirnya kedua ayah dan anak itupun pergi meninggalkan mansion menuju kantor Choi Corp. Heechul pun mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Rencananya hari ini ia akan ke butiknya untuk bertemu kliennya -sepasang kekasih- yang akan melihat gaun pengantin dan tuxedo hasil rancangannya yang terbaru.

"Kyubaby, kau ingin ikut umma ke butik?"

"Ah bolehkah umma?"

"Tentu saja sayang, ja bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

"Ne umma"

#####WonKyu#####

TBC.. or Delete?

Haduuh ga pD mw ngpost part ini tuh.. Berasa gimana gitu.. mian kalo tambah jelek n gaje.. review juseyo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- Lee (Kim) Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Lee Hyukjae  
\- and other cast

Summary : Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek.

Prev Part 7

Akhirnya kedua ayah dan anak itupun pergi meninggalkan mansion menuju kantor Choi Corp. Heechul pun mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Rencananya hari ini ia akan ke butiknya untuk bertemu kliennya -sepasang kekasih- yang akan melihat gaun pengantin dan tuxedo hasil rancangannya yang terbaru.

"Kyubaby, kau ingin ikut umma ke butik?"

"Ah bolehkah umma?"

"Tentu saja sayang, ja bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

"Ne umma"

PART 8

Kyuhyun pun segera masuk kekamarnya untuk bersiap. Setelah selesai ia segera menghampiri sang umma yang sudah menunggunya dipintu depan.

"Kang ahjussi, tolong antarkan kami ke Butik"

"Baik nyonya.." ucap Kang ahjussi seraya membukakan pintu mobil

"Ayo sayang.."

Heechul masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi belakang diikuti Kyuhyun. Mobil audi berwarna silver metalik itupun melaju meninggalkan mansion Choi.

Setelah beberapa saat sampailah mereka di Heenim Boutique. Heechul pun turun dan mengajak menantu cantiknya masuk bersama. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun ke butiknya. Mereka disambut para karyawan yang sudah berjejer rapi didepan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya.." ucap Kyung So Jin, assissten sekaligus manager di butiknya.

"Selamat pagi semua.. Oh iya mungkin kalian sudah mengenal gadis? cantik yang berdiri disampingku. Secara resmi ku perkenalkan, dia adalah menantuku namanya Choi Kyuhyun"

"Annyeonghaseyo eonnideul.. Choi Kyuhyun imnida, salam kenal" ucap Kyuhyun ramah sembari membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Tak lupa senyuman manis yang tersemat dibibirnya.

Semua karyawan membalas sapaan ramah Kyuhyun. Mereka merasa Kyuhyun memang cocok bersanding dengan Siwon. Setelah acara pengenalan selesai para karyawan membubarkan diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"So Jin-ah.." panggil Heechul pada assistennya

"Ne Nyonya?"

"Apa pasangan calon pengantin yang kemarin membuat janji denganku belum datang?"

"Belum nyonya, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang"

"Baiklah, kalau mereka sudah datang suruh mereka langsung keruanganku"

"Baik Nyonya.."

"Kyubaby, ayo kita keruangan umma, kau bisa beristirahat disana"

"Ne umma.."

"Ah iya So Jin-ah, tolong bawakan dua cangkir teh hijau keruanganku.."

"Ah umma.. mmm itu, bolehkah Kyu minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja sayang, kau ingin apa?"

."Kyu rasa Kyu ingin... eskrim"

"Eskrim?"

"Ya.. tapii..."

"Tapi... apa?"

"Emm entahlah.. rasanya Kyu ingin eskrimnya diberi irisan mangga muda"

Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan keinginan menantunya, tapi cepat-cepat ia ingat kalau menantu cantiknya sedang hamil muda. Jadi wajar saja kalau ngidamnya aneh.

"Ahh baiklah.. rupanya menantu umma sedang ngidam ya. So Jin-ah, tolong belikan eskrim lalu kau beri irisan mangga muda diatasnya. Kau bisa meminta Kang ahjussi untuk mengantarmu. Ini uangnya"

"Baik nyonya, kalau begitu saya permisi"

Heechul pun masuk kedalam ruangannya, ia hendak menyelesaikan sketsa rancangan gaunnya yang terbaru.  
Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah melihat-lihat beberapa gaun dan dress rancangan sang umma yang terpajang cantik didalam lemari kaca. Jujur ia sedikit terpesona, gaun-gaun itu sangat indah dan cantik. Sang umma memang sangat berbakat dalam hal mendesain baju.

"Kyubaby, jika ada gaun atau dress yang kau sukai jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada umma, atau kau bisa minta tolong pada karyawan umma untuk membungkusnya"

"Ah ne umma.."

Tak lama So Jin pun datang membawakan pesanan Kyuhyun. Satu cup besar eskrim rasa CoVaRy (CoklatVannilaStrawberry) dengan irisan mangga muda diatasnya yang terlihat eumm... masam.

"Ini pesanan Nona Kyuhyun, Nyonya.."

"Ah ne.. terimakasih So Jin-ah.."

"Terimakasih So Jin eonni.."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya pamit kembali ke meja saya"

"Ne, Silahkan.."

"Umma mau?" Kyuhyun menawarkan eskrim rasa 'nano-nano' itu kepada sang umma.

"Tidak sayang.. itu untukmu saja. Habiskan ne.."

Kyuhyun pun dengan semangat melahap Eskrim rasa nano-nano tersebut.

####SKIP####

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit. Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari butik ummanya dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia tengah berkutat didapur menyelesaikan masakan untuk bekal makan siang suami tampannya.

"Yapp.. akhirnya selesai juga masakanku, semoga Wonnie menyukainya. Ah aku harus bersiap sebentar lagi jam istirahat" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menata masakannya kedalam kotak bento.

"Biar saya saja yang membereskannya nyonya muda" ucap Song ahjumma maid senior di mansion Choi

"Ah ahjumma mengagetkanku. Baiklah aku minta tolong ya ahjumma, aku harus bersiap untuk pergi kekantor suamiku. Maaf merepotkan ahjumma"

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya muda, itu sudah tugas saya"

Kyuhyun pun segera masuk kekamarnya lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap. Duapuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah terlihat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna peach ditambah cardigan berwarna senada. Yang membuatnya semakin cantik adalah polesan makeup tipis yang terlihat natural. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat membentuk ekor kuda. Ia segera menghampiri Kang ahjussi yang sudah standby disamping pintu mobil.

"Silahkan masuk nyonya muda" ucap Kang ahjussi sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Terimakasih ahjussi"

Tak berapa lama mobil pun melaju meninggalkan mansion menuju Choi Corp buildings.

####WonKyu####

Mobil Audi berwarna Silver itupun sampai diparkiran Choi Corp Buildings. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Kyuhyun disambut ramah oleh seorang gadis manis berambut blonde.

"Annyeong haseyo Mrs Choi, saya Lee Hyukjae sekretaris Choi Sajangnim. Mari saya antarkan keruangan Sajangnim" ucap Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk sopan.

"Ah.. ya terimakasih Eonni"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pun masuk kedalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai duapuluh. Lantai yang berisi ruangan Siwon dan ayahnya Choi Hankyung juga petinggi Choi Corp lainnya.

Akhirnya lift pun berhenti. Eunhyuk segera keluar diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Ia memang belum pernah datang kekantor suaminya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu jati berwarna coklat Eunhyuk pun berhenti.

"Ini ruangan Choi sajangnim. Silahkan masuk nyonya, berhubung Sajangnim sedang ada rapat jadi Nyonya bisa menunggu didalam, mungkin sebentar lagi rapatnya selesai"

"Ne.. sekali lagi terimakasih eonni"

"Sama-sama nyonya, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan suaminya setelah Eunhyuk pergi. Ia meletakkan kotak bento yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil disamping sofa. Ruangan suaminya cukup luas dan juga lumayan lengkap. Ada kulkas mini, sofa panjang, televisi 42 inch, dan juga lemari kaca yang berisi buku-buku dan berkas-berkas yang tertata rapi. Ia juga melihat figura besar berisi foto pernikahan mereka yang tertempel didinding dibelakang kursi kebesaran Siwon. Juga beberapa figura kecil berisi foto mereka berdua saat honeymoon yang tertata diatas meja kerja suaminya.

Kyuhyun tengah asyik melihat-lihat tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk mengendap-ngendap kedalam ruangan itu.

GREPP...

"Omo..."

TBC...

Chap 8 is up!  
Ada yang masih menunggu ff yang makin gaje ini? jangan bosen ne.. and seperti biasa review juseyo^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : "Finally, You're Mine"

Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun  
\- Choi (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Choi (Kim) Heechul  
\- Lee (Kim) Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Lee Hyukjae  
\- and other cast

Summary : Side story of Let Me Having You.. Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun setelah menikah.. Check this out chingu.. mian kalo jelek.

Prev part 8

"Ini ruangan Choi sajangnim. Silahkan masuk nyonya, berhubung Sajangnim sedang ada rapat jadi Nyonya bisa menunggu didalam, mungkin sebentar lagi rapatnya selesai"

"Ne.. sekali lagi terimakasih eonni"

"Sama-sama nyonya, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan suaminya setelah Eunhyuk pergi. Ia meletakkan kotak bento yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil disamping sofa. Ruangan suaminya cukup luas dan juga lumayan lengkap. Ada kulkas mini, sofa panjang, televisi 42 inch, dan juga lemari kaca yang berisi buku-buku dan berkas-berkas yang tertata rapi. Ia juga melihat figura besar berisi foto pernikahan mereka yang tertempel didinding dibelakang kursi kebesaran Siwon. Juga beberapa figura kecil berisi foto mereka berdua saat honeymoon yang tertata diatas meja kerja suaminya. Kyuhyun tengah asyik melihat-lihat tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk mengendap-ngendap kedalam ruangan itu.

GREPP...

"Omo..."

Part 9

Kyuhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Lama menunggu, sayang?" tanya Siwon sambil tetap memeluk pinggang istrinya

"Wonnie! kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha.. maaf sayang, habisnya kau terlalu fokus sampai tidak mendengar aku membuka pintu" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menghadap istri cantiknya.

"Kau membawa bekal?"

"Tentu saja, Wonnie belum makan siang kan? kajja kita makan"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan suaminya lalu mereka berdua duduk disofa merah yang berada diruangan itu. Kyuhyun lantas membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya lezat.. "

"Entahlah.. semoga saja rasanya tidak mengecewakan"

"Baby.. suapi aku... "

"Ckh.. dasar bayi besar" Kyuhyun menyuapkan kimchi beserta nasi kemulut Siwon.

"Eummmm... mashita!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon dengan lahap memakan bekal buatannya.

"Pelan-pelan Wonnie, nanti tersedak" Siwon tersenyum dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau juga harus makan baby, aaaaaa... " Siwon hendak menyuapi istrinya.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Siwon. Mereka terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun yang sedang kasmaran.

"Baby.. "

"Ne? "

"Jangan bergerak... "

"Kenap... "

CUP

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, awalnya hanya menempel, namun lama kelamaan Siwon sedikit melumat bibir istrinya yang selalu terasa memabukkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya menikmati ciuman suaminya sambil mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Siwon. Dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Siwon menyingkirkan kotak bekal lalu tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk istrinya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu tangan kirinya sudah menjelajahi kemeja bagian depan istrinya. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sang istri dan menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju istrinya. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dada Siwon menandakan ia sungguh butuh oksigen. Siwon yang mengerti kebutuhan istrinya pun dengan sangat tidak rela melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terengah-engah dengan bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Melihat hal itu entah mengapa membuat bagian selatannya bereaksi.

"Wonnie.. kau mau membunuhku eoh?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu baby, tapi aku akan memakanmu. Baby.. aku menginginkanmu, bolehkah?"

"Tapi... ini masih dikantor, kalau ada yang masuk bagaimana?" cicit Kyuhyun

Siwon pun beranjak lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia hendak menelfon sekretarisnya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, batalkan jadwalku dua jam kedepan dan jangan ada satupun yang menggangguku"

"[ Baik Sajangnim..] "

Setelah sambungan terputus Siwon menuju kearah pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Ia pun kembali menghampiri istrinya.

"Sudah beres, baby.. sekarang tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita" ucap Siwon sambil mengeluarkan smirk tampannya.

"Aku masih lapar baby, dan aku ingin hidangan utama"

Siwon kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Siwon. Dan selanjutnya ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi penyatuan suami-istri yang tengah mencari kenikmatan surga dunia..

###SKIP###

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat mobil yang dikendarai Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai di Mansion Choi. Mungkin karena kelelahan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur disamping kursi kemudi. Siwon pun tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah terlelap. Ia mengecup kening istrinya lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan lalu menggendong istrinya ala bridal. Pintu mansion pun terbuka dan langsung disambut sang Nyonya rumah Choi Heechul.

"Kyunie kenapa, Wonnie?"

"Tidak apa-apa umma, Kyunie hanya kelelahan saja"

"Yasudah cepat bawa kekamar"

"Ne umma"

Siwon naik menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membaringkan istrinya diatas tempat tidur mereka.

"Selamat tidur, baby.. mimpi indah.. " ucap Siwon seraya mengecup kening istrinya lalu beralih mengecup perut istrinya yang sudah mulai terlihat.

Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Mungkin malam ini ia akan tidur sedikit larut karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan untuk rapat besok pagi.

###WonKyu###

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima lebih empat puluh lima menit saat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia hendak bangun namun ia merasakan ada lengan kekar yang memeluk perutnya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Sungguh tampan suaminya itu. Ia menelusuri wajah suaminya, mahakarya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Saat Kyuhyun masih asyik mengamati wajah Siwon, ia terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, baby?"

"Wo-wonnie.. se-sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak saat istriku memperhatikan dan memandangi wajah tampanku"

"Ka-kata siapa? a-aku tidak begitu" Kyuhyun mendadak tergagap karena acara 'mari memandang suami tampan ku' nya ketahuan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon seduktif

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya perlahan, ia sungguh bisa melihat seringaian yang tersembunyi dibalik senyuman suaminya.

CUP

"Selamat pagi, istri cantikku" Siwon mengecup belahan bibir istrinya.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat istrinya hanya terdiam mematung seolah rohnya sedang tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Aku mandi dulu, ada meeting pagi ini yang harus kuhadiri menggantikan abeoji"

"Eoh, ne.. a-aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu lalu membuatkan sarapan"

"Kau tidak ingin mandi bersamaku, baby?"

"Ani, kau duluan saja, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu"

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju lemari lalu menyiapkan kemeja dan celana juga dasi untuk suaminya. Setelah selesai ia bergegas keluar kamar menuju dapur. Ia berpapasan dengan ibunya yang nampaknya baru bangun.

"Selamat pagi, umma"

"Uh? pagi juga sayang.. kau bangun terlalu pagi sayang"

"Tidak apa-apa umma, aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Wonnie oppa bilang dia ada meeting pagi ini menggantikan abeoji"

"Iya, abeojimu harus pergi ke china pagi ini untuk menghadiri pembukaan salah satu mall milik Choi Group"

"Umma tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, umma sudah ada janji dengan klien yang akan melakukan fitting baju pengantin"

"Ooh"

"Baiklah, umma akan membantumu membuat sarapan"

"Ne umma"

Empat puluh menit kemudian sarapan sudah terhidang diatas meja. Tidak berapa lama Siwon pun turun lalu menghampiri istri dan ibunya.

"Selamat pagi umma" Siwon mengecup sekilas pipi ibunya lalu beralih hendak mencium sang istri namun Kyuhyun justru menghindar.

"Kenapa baby?"

"Jangan menciumku, a-aku belum mandi"

"Hahaha, mandi atau tidak kau tetap terlihat cantik sayang"

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar gombalan sang anak yang persis dengan suaminya .

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu"

TBC..

Hy chingu, mian bru apdet, mian juga klo crtanya mkin gaje, jng lpa review, gomawo^^..


End file.
